


Bad Girls Club: Welcome To The Party (Mark Pellegrino+Tracy Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, First Time Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Married Couple, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, pussy eating, teach me, tracy pellegrino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Molly is a big star thanks to her role on the series Bad Girls Club. Her costar and best friend is Tracy pellegrino, and the two spend lots of time together off set. One New Year's Eve Tracy invites Molly over to go over the newest script, which is packed with lesbian sex and a tryst with a man who comes to the club on the show. Molly is pretty shocked when the actor turns out to be Mark. And Tracy wants them all to practice their scene...





	Bad Girls Club: Welcome To The Party (Mark Pellegrino+Tracy Pellegrino+OC)

Bad Girl’s Club was the highlight of Molly’s entire career. Before the hit TV show the most work she had ever gotten had been a few commercials and a made for TV movie. Now she was a household name, thanks to her role as Cassie Black, the newest prostitute at a brothel in Las Vegas. Sure, the hours were long and the sex scenes were awkward as hell, but you couldn’t beat the media attention or the fat ass paycheck.  
One of Molly’s favorite people on set was the producer and also one of the actresses on the show, Tracy Pelligrino. She played Eveline Albright, the madam of The Bad Girl’s Club and Molly’s love interest on the show. They both always had a good laugh about the scenes where the script had them stare into each others eyes or touch hands. They felt comfortable and at ease with each other and lesbian themes didn’t bother either of them. Though Molly was rather sheepish about the fan fic and story art about her and Tracy, some of which featured, among other things, lesbian gang bangs and hardcore bondage. The stories that really unsettled her though were the ones that used her and Tracy’s real life identities. Those were…pretty realistic in a way that left her slightly shook and wondering just how much free time these people had to come up with and write all this stuff. Crazy.  
The two women had become inseparable on and off set, though Molly wasn’t so sure where she stood with Tracy’s husband, Mark. Sometimes he was friendly and welcoming towards her, but sometimes he seemed aloof and distant, talking to his wife as if she wasn’t there. For the most part, she tried to avoid him if she could, she didn’t want to make waves between him and his wife or feel like an idiot for trying to force a friendship with someone who might not like her. Yet there was a tension there too that she didn’t want to think about. He was her best friend’s husband after all. Off limits. Period.  
So Molly wasn’t surprised when Tracy invited her over for New Year’s Eve. The three of them had spent that night together for the past two years. Her and Tracy would watch their favorite movies and talk about anything and everything. Mark would drink scotch and hang out on Twitter. When he wasn’t acting like a total ham and teasing them until they were laughing like hell. Drunk Mark was one of her favorite people. And it was a lot easier to tell what he was feeling, unlike sober Mark.  
This time things seemed a little different to Molly, however. Tracy greeted her at the door dressed in a low cut blue dress, the sheer material hugging every curve of her beautiful body. She couldn’t help but stare and get a little wet at the sight of her. She just imagined how pleasurable it would be to get on top of the woman and ride her to a feverish climax. Molly blushed, horrified she had just thought that in her friends home with her husband sitting only a few feet away.  
Mark looked up from his place on the sofa, a rather mischievous smirk on his handsome face. He was wearing a black striped blazer and dark bottom down shirt and dress pants, a far cry from the graphic tee and jeans look he usually wore when she came over. He looked a lot like he did in his Twitter profile picture, all sleek elegance and sophistication. Molly felt her heart skip a beat and told herself to calm the fuck down about these two. They were friends. That’s all.  
Mark had his arms outstretched on either side of the sofa and Molly ran over to snuggle against his side. He gave the best hugs, always leaning his entire body against hers, never failing to make her slit so wet she had to clench her legs a little tighter to try to avoid the unwanted friction. She loved his scent and how he pressed his face against hers. This time, though, when he pulled away from her he lightly placed a kiss on her lips. He had a beautiful smile on his face, as if this was just a friendly gesture he did with everybody. She nervously glanced up at Tracy, who was busy getting them some wine off the kitchen counter, but she didn’t seem to care about Mark’s flirty antics.  
“Have you heard about the new episode yet?” she asked, bringing Molly and Mark a glass of wine.   
Molly took a deep gulp of the stuff, trying to forget how hot she was for the man who’s arm was now wrapped around her shoulder. “No,” she finally said, shaking her head. “Big episode I hear.”  
Tracy grinned as she pulled a sheaf of papers from out of a briefcase on the floor. Without any explanation she shoved the papers into Molly’s lap. It was a script, titled Three’s Company. Eagerly, Molly found herself flipping through it, looking for where her parts would be. She didn’t have to look hard. Early on in episode a man from Evaline’s past visits the club and requests to be serviced by her and Cassie for the entire night. Molly flipped through page after page, feeling a whole hell of a lot like she was reading Bad Girl’s Club fan fiction on Tumblr.   
“Well, I guess this has been..a long time coming,” Molly replied, trying to sound as if she didn’t want to excuse herself so she could go off to the bathroom and stroke her pussy until she came.  
Tracy sat down on the other side of her husband, laying her head on his arm and rubbing his belly playfully. “Bout damn time. They’ve been dragging this out for forever.”  
I looked at Mark “So you’re just..OK with all this? Me and her? And this actor, whoever he is?”  
Mark and Tracy both got a good laugh off that. Molly watched them chuckle and eye each other, feeling pretty damn lost as to what was so damn funny about some strange guy making out with Mark’s wife.   
“It’s me,” Mark said, picking up the script and flipping to a certain page. “I’m Mr. Jacobs. It’s me. So I think I’ll be OK with it.”  
Molly laid back against Mark’s arm, her eyes going wide. She recalled all the things she had seen in the script, graphic, sexual things she and Tracy were suppose to do with the Mr. Jacob’s character. She felt her cheeks flush red hot, her gaze going from Tracy and back to Mark. How could they be OK with this?   
"We love and trust you,“ Tracy tells her, reaching over to stroke Molly’s hand. Mark put his over hers, the warmth of both of their touches makes Molly sigh softly. "This isn’t a big deal. Just some moments between friends.”  
Tracy took her hand away from theirs, reaching up to gently cradle Molly’s face in her hands. It was a loving touch, and she found herself sinking into it, welcoming it when Tracy leaned forward and touched their lips together. Gently at first, then with greater insistence, the two women explored each other with hands and mouths and tongues. Pressing their bodies together over Mark’s lap.   
In the back of her mind, Molly became aware of Mark running his hands along her back, his touch soothing and painfully arousing at the same time. His hands went all over both their bodies and then he leaned forward and started kissing them, their cheeks, their necks, their breasts through their clothes.  
Molly turned her head and let Mark kiss her hungrily, his mouth eagerly devouring hers. She whimpered, allowing him to grab the back of her dress and tear at the zipper until it was undone.   
“You are so beautiful,” Mark tells her when she is naked before them. Molly moves to cover herself, ashamed at her various imperfections, but Tracy takes her arms and puts them down. “No secrets here” she says, leaning over to lick a light pink nipple. “Not between us.”  
Mark and Tracy both get up, slowly swaying to a rythem only they seemed to be able to hear. They hold and caress eachother, playing with their clothing and smiling as if they were in on some private joke. Slowly, they started to undress one another. Stopping every once in a while to kiss or whisper something into the others ear.  
Molly watched, embarrassed but also turned on at seeing the husband and wife make love in front of her. She could tell they truly adored one another and a part of her felt a sudden sadness that this life wasn’t hers. That her apartment would be empty when she got back. Nobody would be there to hold her close at night or whisper those sweet nothings in her ear.   
Tracy came over then, taking Molly by the hands, she led her over to where Mark was standing. Mark immediately pulled her into an embrace and Tracy hugged her from behind. Mark’s heavy cock pressed up against her belly, the warmth of him making her moan softly. Tracy felt warm and soft at her back, her hands reaching around to stroke Molly’s belly and sides. She felt lost in the wonder of that moment. There was a feeling of safety and home here. She wrapped her arms tightly around Mark.  
Tracy broke the embrace for a few minutes. When she returned, Molly heard a loud whirring sensation and felt a powerful vibrator being pressed up between her legs. She moaned, spreading her legs wider to give Tracy better access to her wet slit. Mark moaned into her mouth as Tracy traced the toy over his cock and balls. She took turns pleasuring both of them, moving from one to the other as they kissed and explored each other’s bodies. Molly loved how vocal Mark was. And she quickly found out what spots he liked to be touched and licked most.  
Tracy got on her knees and took Mark’s cock in her hands, showing Molly how to suck his dick the way he liked. She strokes her head as Molly licked the length of Mark’s cock, eagerly swallowing his precum before she took him into her mouth. He trembled, putting his hands gently on top of her head and working himself into her mouth. He moaned as his balls were cupped and fondled as his cock worked its way in and out of her throat. Every once in a while he would whisper her name.  
Molly came with the toy pressed between her pussy lips and Mark’s cock beneath her tongue. Mark lifted her up in his arms and they all moved to the bedroom, where her laid her gently down and Tracy moved to lay beside her.   
He parted their legs, stroking their thighs as he undressed before getting to his knees. They wiggled to the end of the bed, arms wrapped around each other and tongues exploring the others mouth.   
Molly broke the kiss to cry out as Mark’s long, clever tongue worked the length of her hot pussy. He pushed his tongue into her, fucking her that way for a couple of minutes before replacing it with two fingers. He worked her slowly at first, then harder, taking turns licking and sucking on her swollen clit. Molly grabbed his head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair beneath her fingertips as she reared up and rode his face. It wasn’t long before she reached a peak beneath his clever tongue and fingers. His other hand was busy pleasuring his wife, who was moaning as the vibrator and his hand quickly got her off.  
She laid back upon the bed, a contented smile upon her face. Mark kissed his way up her body, moving into position to thrust his cock inside of her. “Are you sure,” he asked her. “We could stop right now. Nobody would think any less of you. Just tell me.”  
Molly answered him by taking his cock and pushing upward to take him inside of her. The look on his face as her hot tight walls were stretched by his cock nearly got her off again. He started a slow pace at first, just kissing her and barely moving his cock in and out of her. Getting her use to the size of him. Tracy took his hand and guided it back to her pussy, and he seemed lost in the sensation of being inside two women at once, his eyes half closed and his pace quickening inside of both of them.   
Mark was a generous and intuitive lover, taking turns sucking on both of their tits, kiss them both, making them both cum. All while murmur words of encouragement and affection to both. Until, finally, his loving pronouncements became fucks and he buried his face into Molly’s neck and filled her up with his warm cum.   
He laid on top of her. Spent.  
“Move over,” Tracy said playfully, patting him on the shoulder.   
Mark rolled over with an exaggerated groan that made both women laugh. When he moved outside of her live of vision, Molly saw that Tracy had put on a strap on, the flesh colored dong roughly Mark’s size but blue in color. She put some lube on the head of her cock and rubbed it over Molly’s pussy lips, mixing it with Mark’s cum.  
“Now, let me show you how its really done,” she said, leaning over her and thrusting the dildo deep inside of her in one deep, hard thrust.   
Mark laid back and watched the furious fucking between the young actress and his wife. His hand moving down to stroke his cock, willing it to get hard again. His wife had challenged him. And he intended on rising to the occasion.


End file.
